


The Whole Nug

by Kalisca



Series: Cullrian Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalisca/pseuds/Kalisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Cullrian + alternate universe where people have the first words they will hear their soul mate say on their arm. Person A’s tattoo reads ‘Crap! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck nuggets-’. So, embarrassed, A has a tendency to hide their tattoo all the time. That is, until they meet Person B right after Person B stubs their toe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Nug

“Did you see the new guy today?” Lavellan asked Cullen as he adjusted the hat of his glorious uniform. They were hanging out in the back, their break long finished but none of them moving from their hideout.

“I didn’t yet,” Cullen replied. Working at _The Whole Nug_ had its good and bad sides, but mostly bad ones. At least it paid the rent and his school fees, which was what mattered. Beside, Cullen had met several friends here who helped him not to leave the place.

“I think you’ll like him. He’s a rich kid, or at least were until recently, and his moustache is ridiculous.”

“Why would I like him?” Cullen frowned, but Lavellan only winked at him, an expression he learned from his boyfriend the Iron Bull.

“Wait and see. We should go back, I think his shift is beginning.”

Cullen sighed and followed him back to the kitchens, idly scratching his arm that had been itching all day. It wasn’t the first time his friends were trying to match him with someone, and each time it ended miserably…

The blond man put back his headset on, ready to take orders from the drive-through. ”Hello and welcome to The Whole Nug, my name is Cullen. What will you order?” He saw a new head nearby the fryers, but the man had his back to him, so Cullen couldn’t see that infamous moustache - only a glorious ass -as he took place behind his cash register, ready to fill in the order. He inwardly groaned at what the customer told him.

“No, I’m not on the menu.” He couldn’t count how many times he’d been told the same joke. He knew he had a lovely voice, that was one of the reasons he was stationed at the drive-through most of the time. Perhaps it was also the accent.

Behind him, he heard a crash, then curses.

“Crap! Fuckity fuck fuck fuck nuggets-” The rest was muffled as the man crouched to try to pick up the hot nuggets that had spilled all over the floor. Cullen’s heart stopped, the words on his arm burning for a few seconds like a reminder, but he already knew.

“That’ll be 12.50$. Please drive to window B.” He finished the transaction before he walked over to help.

“Here, that’ll work better.” He took a rag to not burn his fingers and easily put the nuggets back in the colored carton the other was holding.

“Thank you,” the man said, and Cullen finally looked up. He was beautiful.

He was startled when the new coworker laughed. “You’re not bad yourself.”

Cullen flushed, realizing he had said that out loud. He cleared his throat as they both got back on their feet.

“I’m Cullen.” How strange to shake hands with his soulmate, but that’s what they did, a bit awkwardly.

“Pleased to meet you, I’m Dorian.” His moustache wasn’t looking ridiculous on his handsome face, not with those piercing grey eyes.

“I never thought I’d meet my soulmate in a fast-food, but then again, I also was thinking a week ago that I’d never lower myself to work here, yet here I am.” He slowly smiled, displaying perfect white teeth. “It was worth it though.”

Cullen beamed at him, his cheeks still red. “When is your next lunch break?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Captain Amoruca](http://captain-amoruca.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
